


Coming out this Christmas

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, elia wearing filippo's clothes, giovanni knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: I wrote this in like 10 minuts so its not the best, but its Elippo so... ;-)
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Coming out this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minuts so its not the best, but its Elippo so... ;-)

Elia stood in front of the Christmas tree. His eyes slid over the tree and he touched the ornament of Santa as a mermaid. He smiled. It was so extra, the whole tree was, and he loved it. He heard his boyfriend walking into the room and soon enough two arms wrapped around his waist. A soft kiss was placed in his neck and Elia closed his eyes. The smile still visible on his face.  
‘Are you sure about this?’ Filippo asked.  
‘Absolutely. It’s about time I tell them.’  
‘I think they might know by looking at you.’ Filippo laughed.  
‘Hmm, I think you give them to much credit. They have one brain cell.’  
‘Well they might not notice the sweater but they will definitely notice the hickey.’  
‘That is completely your fault.’  
‘No, it’s not. You just look really hot in my clothes.’  
‘So you’ve told me and showed me this earlier. Giving me this enormous hickey.’ Filippo started kissing Elia’s neck again. Elia sighed.  
‘Babe, don’t start what you can’t finish. The boys can be here any minute.’  
‘I can be fast.’  
‘Not that fast. We’ll continue this when they’re gone.’

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Filippo looked at Elia.  
‘Last chance to make up your mind.’ Elia grabbed his boyfriends face and gave him a kiss.  
‘Why would I do that? It’s time to steal Marti and Nicco’s ‘most disgustingly in love couple’ title.’ Filippo laughed and walked to the door. Elia heard his friends coming in, already being very loud. Suddenly he felt a little bit nervous but before he could dwell on it, the boys stumbled in. For a moment they just all looked at each other. Then Giovanni grinned.  
‘Ah! I told you! You losers owe me 10 bucks.’


End file.
